


Von Wein und einem Prinzen

by Mythopoeia00



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Gen, angsty fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Namenstag Fëanáros schwelgt ganz Tirion in Feierlaune. Nur ein Geist quält sich mit dunklen Gedanken und Nolofinwë macht es sich zur Aufgabe, die fremde Schönheit abzulenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Wein und einem Prinzen

„Du machst niemandem Umstände, meldenya. Und du wirst mit Sicherheit ebenso willkommen sein wie ich.“Anairë blickte ihre königliche Freundin zweifelnd an und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, sie könnte deren Worte einfach annehmen. „So lieb du es meinst, du bist die Prinzessin der Falmari, die wunderschöne Tochter Olwës. Du bist der willkommenste Gast auf der Feier zum Namenstag des Kronprinzen der Noldor. Doch ich – wäre dein Vater nicht so gütig hätte ich diesen Palast nie von innen gesehen.“ Ihre Stimme verlor sich in verzweifelten Höhen. „Ich bin niemand“, glaubte Eärwen zu hören. „Ich kann das nicht“, wisperte Anairë, als ihre Freundin sie schon lange fest umschlungen hielt.

Eärwens Kindheitsfreundin hatte wenige Wochen zuvor unangekündigt und niedergeschlagen vor den Palasttoren gestanden, auf der Flucht vor ihrer einfachen, doch zerstrittenen Familie und natürlich hatte die Prinzessin ihr die Zuflucht gewährt, doch ihre tiefe Trauer und das Gefühl der Leere hatte sie nicht heilen können. Elben waren ein Harmonie- und liebebedürftiges Volk, Anairë bildete hier keine Ausnahme und dem emotionale Terror, im Streit zwischen ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern, war sie nicht gewachsen gewesen. „Lass uns den Abend genießen und vergiss für den Moment alles außerhalb Finwes Palast, ja?“, sprach Eärwen mit samtweicher Stimme und Anairë nickte zaghaft, wenn auch ihr Blick noch Gedankenverhangen in die Ferne verschwamm.

-

 

Teure Gewänder, schlanke Körper mit edlen Häuptern und kunstvollen Kronen und Reifen glitten ehrfurchtgebietend durch die wohl schönsten Gärten, die je von Elbenhand geschaffen werden sollten. Hohe Gesänge wurden von lieblichem Harfenspiel begleitet und erzählten vom Licht der Sterne, von der Schönheit der Ainur und dem Ruhm des Mannes zu wessen Namenstags-Feier der elbische Adel ganz Amans sich in Tirion eingefunden hatte.  
Fëanáro Curufinwë.  
Der erste Sohn König Finwes.  
Reserviert hielt er sich bevorzugt im Kreis seiner engen Familie auf und Anairë erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Prinzen, als sie und Eärwen den königlichen Pavillon passierten. 

„Man glaubt es kaum von ihm, doch in unpassenden Momenten, wie in diesen, kann mein verehrter großer Bruder sehr scheu sein.“ Anairë fuhr herum, als sie erkannte, dass sie angesprochen wurde und fand sich einem stattlichen Elben in royal blauer Robe gegenüber. Höflich lächelte er ihr zu als er ihren verschreckten Blick sah.  
„Herr Nolofinwë“, hauchte sie und knickste tief. Eärwen neben ihr erwiderte sein Lächeln selbstbewusst und deutete ebenfalls einen Knicks an.  
„Frau Eärwen“, Fëanáros Bruder neigte den Kopf, „Und wer ist Eure Begleitung? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dieses hübsche Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben.“ Anairë widerstand dem Drang sich hinter Eärwen zu verstecken um Nolofinwës strahlenden Lächeln zu entkommen.  
„Meine langjährige und treue Freundin Anairë, Herr. Mein Vater und ich waren so frei die Einladung für die Familie auf sie zu erweitern.“ Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht, gefolgt von einem neckischen Zwinkern.  
„Ich danke sogar dafür“, antwortete Nolofinwë mit demselben Zwinkern, „Sonst bliebe mir ihr Anblick ja verwehrt.“

Anairë versteifte sich, als sie der Gelassenheit und Selbstverständlichkeit gewahr wurde, mit der ihre Freundin das Gespräch an sich riss und Neid durchzuckte ihre Brust wie ein Pfeil. Sie war froh, dass somit nicht sie selbst dem durchdringenden Blick des Prinzen ausgesetzt war, dennoch lauerte der Gedanke in ihr, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, sie würde gerade so unbeschwert mit Finwes Sohn sprechen. Auch wenn seine Schmeicheleien sie auch so bereits zum Glühen brachten. 

„Solltet Ihr sie ein wenig herumführen wollen könntet Ihr ihren Anblick noch länger genießen“, scherzte Eärwen unterdessen weiter und erst als Nolofinwë Anairë den Arm bot erkannte diese, dass dies kein Scherz, sondern eine Aufforderung gewesen war. Hilfesuchend sah sie Eärwen an, doch diese lächelte verschmitzt und ergänzte: „Das Licht der Bäume wird bald wechseln, sicher kennt Ihr hier den schönsten Ort um die Dämmerung zu genießen.“ Hastig leerte Anairë ihren Weinkelch, bevor Nolofinwë sie sanft mit sich über das Festgelände zog. 

„Eine Kindheitsfreundin Eärwens, also?“, begann er das Gespräch locker, „Ihr gehört nicht dem Hochadel an, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?“ Beiläufig griff Anairë nach einer Weinkaraffe, als sie an einem der endlosvielen Buffettischen vorbei kamen und goss sich nach. „Ich bin kein bisschen adlig, doch Eärwen beliebte es, als Kind wie auch heute, den gemeinen Strand aufzusuchen und dort mit dem einfachen Volk zu baden. Dort trafen wir uns gerne, bastelten Muschelketten, bauten Paläste aus Sand und sangen zu den Möwen“, mit einem großen Schluck Wein erstickte sie ihren nervösen Redefluss und atmete tief durch.

„Ja, so kenne ich Eärwen.“ Nolofinwë lachte leise. „Mit zerzausten Haaren, mit Muscheln gekrönt, Sandverkrustet zu den Möwen singen. So sah ihre Jugend aus. Freundschaft mit dem einfachen Volk passt perfekt hinzu. Und es ist ja nichts verwerfliches, oder? Das scheint mir zumindest ein toller Beginn für eine lange Freundschaft.“ Verunsichert ob des Prinzen Monologs füllte Anairë ihren Kelch am nächsten Tisch eilig wieder auf. Vielleicht wusste der nächste Schluck ja eine Antwort. Doch Nolofinwë nahm ihr die Suche nach der Antwort ab und redete einfach weiter. „Wie kommt es, dass dies die erste Feier ist, auf die Ihr Eärwen begleitet?“, fragte er, als sie abseits des Festtrubels einen bewaldeten Hügel erklommen. Erleichtert stellte Anairë auf der Gipfellichtung fest, dass auch hier ein Tisch mit Obst und einer Weinkaraffe stand. Was sollte sie ihm nun sagen? Erzählen, wie verstritten ihre Familie war? Dass sie vor ihren eigenen Eltern geflohen war und Eärwen sie wohl nur mit auf die Feier genommen hatte, da sie erkannt hatte, wie todunglücklich sie war? Dass Eärwen sie auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte? Dass sie nicht an das auf ewig verlorene Familienheil denken sollte, sondern…  
Ein fester Kloß bildete sich in Anairës Hals und erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Ein erwartungsvoller Blick, aus gewittergrauen Augen traf sie mitten ins Herz und sie umklammerte den Weinkelch krampfhaft fest.

„Wir haben uns lange Jahre immer seltener getroffen“, erzählte sie mit zittriger Stimme, während sie versuchte unauffällig die Weinkaraffe zu ihrem Kelch zu bringen, „Erst vor kurzem haben wir wieder viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Unsere Freundschaft war nie erloschen, doch wir hatten keine Momente für einander Zeit.“ Nie vorher da gewesene Bitterkeit schwang in ihren Sätzen mit, obwohl sie der Wahrheit entsprachen und nur wenig mit der konkreten Situation zu tun hatten. 

Das goldene Licht Laurelins schwand und die silbrige Dunkelheit verlieh Anairë eine gespenstische Blässe. Und ein Windhauch fegte durch die Kirschbäume, die in voller Blüte standen und über die Lichtung, wehte weiße und hellrosa Blätter von den Bäumen über sie hinweg. Ein dicker roter Tropfen fiel auf das helle Kleid Anairës, als sie den neugefüllten Kelch leer trank.

„Wie viel von diesem Wein hast du heute schon getrunken?“, fragte Nolofinwë besorgt und trat näher um ihr eine verirrte Kirschblüte aus den blonden Locken zu zupfen. Vielleicht aber auch um ihr tröstend näher zu sein, denn er spürte ihre innere Zerrüttung, jetzt mehr als zuvor. Sie sah plötzlich so unendlich zerbrechlich aus, als könnte sie jeden Moment in tausend Scherben zerspringen und dann wollte er da sein und sie zusammenhalten.

Als könnte sie jeden Moment in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Genauso fühlte sich jede Faser Anairës Geist an, als sie die Sorge in Nolofinwës Augen las und sich in all ihrem Selbstmitleid wunderte, weshalb sich der Prinz der Noldor um sie zu sorgen schien. Sie kannten sich doch kaum. Was war passiert, dass sie sich nach wenigen Fragen und wirren Antworten so nahe fühlten. Und hatte er sie gerade geduzt? War das Eärwens Plan gewesen? Dass der liebreizende Noldo sie von ihrer Trauer ablenken, gar befreien sollte? Wie? Anairë verwünschte sich dafür, dass sie den Spaziergang mit dem Prinzen nicht einfach genießen konnte. Er hätte so schön werden können. Sie hätten gemeinsam den Tageszeitenwechsel beobachten können. Sich unterhalten. Spaß haben. Hätte sein können. So wie alles Glück in ihrem Leben. Auch das Glück ihrer Familie hätte sein können. 

In dem Moment, in dem ihre Beine nachgaben, schlangen sich starke Arme um sie und drückten sie fest an eine muskulöse Brust. Sie hörte beruhigende Worte, die zu einem Kinderschlaflied verschwammen und stumm ließ sie ihre Tränen laufen und schmiegte sich an den Körper, der sie trösten umschlang. 

„Wieso tust du das?“, flüsterte sie nach einer kleinen, persönlichen Ewigkeit und schob sich zaghaft von ihm fort. „Wieso bist du so nett? Du bist ein Prinz, das hier ist eine Feier auf der sich dutzende Elben deine Gegenwart wünschen. Wieso bist du hier bei mir?“ Ein verzweifeltes Lachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken um die Tränen fest in den Augen gefangen zu halten. Verschwommen sah sie den Sternenhimmel über ihr, doch als Nolofinwë antwortete galten ihre Blicke allein ihm. „Weil ich in dem Moment, in dem du mich angesehen hast gemerkt habe, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ich Eärwen sehr gut kenne um ihr Absichten zu verstehen. Wenn wir einen Menschen* glücklicher und heiterer machen können, so sollten wir es in jedem Fall tun, mag er uns darum bitten oder nicht.“

**Author's Note:**

> *In dem Fall würde hier wohl Elb besser passen, aber ich darf das Zitat (von Hermann Hesse) nicht verändern.


End file.
